europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Spain (Europa Universalis II)
' Spain' is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games its provinces are coloured yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Spain From Castile or Aragon Both Aragon and Castile can become Spain. If either of them owns the province of Castilla between 1st June 1476 and 1st January 1490, an event called Viva España will trigger within 150 days (5 months). The event has two options. The first one will turn the relevant country into Spain and gives them a core on Navarra. If the event happens to Aragon, they will lose their Italian culture. Because Castilla is the capital of Castile at the start of the game, this event will almost always happen to them, rather than to Aragon. By Revolt Spain can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point after 1st January 1481 as long as Castile does not exist. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be Iberian and Catholic. Spain must contain one of the following provinces: * Castilla (the default capital) * Toledo * Valencia Spain may contain any of the following provinces, but they may not form Spain on their own. * Andalusia * Asturias * Cantabria * Catalonia * Estramadura * Galicia * Gerona * Gibraltar * Granada * Leon * Murcia * Navarra *Rousillon Starting Position Spain exists at the start of every scenario except the 1419 scenario. 1492 In this scenario, Spain has Iberian cultures, Catholic religion, and 600 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls twenty one provinces, and has two more cores that it does not own. Spain begins at war with Granada, and controls their only province of Granada (which is one of Spain's cores). Spain also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Spain has Iberian culture, Counter-Reform Catholic religion, and 1750 ducats in the treasury. Spain owns and controls eighty two provinces including all twenty-three of its cores. It has a permanent casus belli against the Netherlands. Spain also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Spain has Iberian culture, Catholic religion, and 0 ducats in the treasury. Spain owns ninety provinces including all eighteen of its cores. It only controls eighty nine of these. Spain also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Spain has Iberian culture, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. Spain owns over a hundred provinces, most of which are cores. These provinces are spread through Europe, the Americas, Africa, and the East Indies. Note that their African province of Fernando Po is not shown on the maps. Spain has its policy sliders set to the following values: Spain also has the following stability and technology: 1795 AI Priorities Spain uses the Spain AI file. Colonization Spain will attempt to colonise up to 15 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 25% of the time. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 100 (twice the default). Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 0 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, Spain will prioritise the regions of Carribean and Central America. They will also prioritise the following areas: * Azteca * California * Chili * Costa Rica * Cuba * Ecuador * Falklands * Florida * Inca * La Plata * Lucon * Nevada * Orenoque * Panama * Paraguay * Patagonia * Sonora * Texas Trade Spain will send a trader less often than the default AI (50 compared to 100) and is a monopolist, having the value of 100 for refusing trade. Religion Spain is set to change to counter-reform Catholicism if possible. War Spain has a high warmonger value (75 compared to default of 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, it has a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 7 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value, and is significantly more aggressive (5.0 vs 1.0). Spain is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * Catalunya * Flanders * Friesland * Gelre * Granada * Navarra * Netherlands In the Americas * Aztec Empire * Chimú * Colombia * Inca Empire * La Plata * Maya * Mexico * Zapotec There is also the tag SPR listed in this section of the AI file, which matches a country tag in province.csv, but which does not exist in any other game files. Monarchs Isabel and Ferdinand If Spain is formed from Aragon, its initial monarch will be Ferdinand II. If it is formed from Castile, its initial monarch will be Isabel I. If Spain picks the first option in the event The Iberian Wedding, these two will be combined into a single monarch Isabel y Fernando, who combines the abilities of both. If Spain picks the second option, the relevant monarch will continue ruling on their own until the next monarch comes along in 1516. Leaders Events Spain has a major events file, a flavor events file, and a special events file. Spain is also heavily affected by the events Treaty of Tordesillas and Edict of Tolerance, the effects of which are listed below under the Treaty of Tordesillas Treaty of Tordesillas The Treaty of Tordesillas will happen between 1st January 1505 and 20th October 1518, and its effects will be revoked by the Edict of Tolerance. The effect is to give Spain and Portugal "zones" of the world which are, in some sense, theirs. Spain may move troops into any of its Tordesillas provinces that is owned by a Catholic country. If the province does not have any fortifications, Spain will gain ownership of that province. If there are, then Spanish troops will cover or beseige it, and will automatically own it if the siege is successful. If Spanish troops enter one of their provinces and another country already has troops there, a battle will ensue, even if the other country is allied to Spain. Taking a province under the Tordesillas rules gives the country that lost the province a one year casus belli against Spain. The Unification of Spain These events deal with the events that made Spain a unified country. The Iberian Wedding There are two different versions of this event, which simulates the marriage of Isabel and Ferdinand which led to Castile and Aragon becoming united as Spain. The event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1477, as long as the relevant country exists. The Aragon event has the additional conditions that neither Spain nor Aragon can be the vassal of the other, and that Spain must own the province of Toledo. In both cases, the event cannot happen after 30th December 1491. Both versions of the event have the same two options. Option A is Let us bind their Dynasty to ours, and option B is No let us marry a local talent instead. The first option makes Aragon/Castile a vassal of Spain, and also gives the two a royal marriage and amilitary alliance. Relations between the two increase by 150, and those with Portugal decrease by 50. It also gives Spain a casus belli on Granada for 300 months (25 years). The second option reduces relations with both Castile/Aragon and Portugal by 150, reduces the level of three randomly selected fortresses by 1 and gives +5 merchants. It also ensures that the monarch Isabel y Fernando will never rule. The event also has the following effects: Spain is Unified This event is triggered by the event Carlos I Inherits the Spanish Throne, which will happen to Aragon or Castile etween 24th January 1516 and 24th April 1516 if either is a vassal of Spain. The Aragonese/Castilian event will happen up to 30 days after the trigger, and will trigger this event if Aragon/Castile selects the first of three options. The event causes Spain to inherit both Aragon and Castile, and to gain cores on sixteen provinces, comprising most of Iberia, the Balearic Islands, and the Canary Islands. (basically, they gain the combined core provinces of Castile and Aragon). Flavor Events These events have only minor effects, representing notable cultural moments in Spanish history. They are contained in their own events file. Tomás de Torquemada This event happens on 1st August 1484, gives Spain +2 stability and -2 Innovative. 'Cervantes publishes 'Don Quixote' ' This event happens on 1st June 1605 and increases Spain's stability by 1. Category:Europa Universalis II Iberian countries